Saving Anabella
by KeaBaae
Summary: Anabella "Ana" Brown has developed the powers (telekinesis) at a young age. She told no one about it, keeping it a secret until her adult years. One night she is attacked and almost killed by a mysterious man, who puts a power control collar on her. Luckily Sam's there to save her.


Ana is running, it's dark, rainy and cold. She doesn't know where she's going, honestly. She's just trying to get away. The rain isn't making her situation any better her vision keeps getting blurred. She can hear her chasers heavy footsteps getting closer. Only causing Ana to put much more power into her legs, running faster as much as it's killing her. She wishes she can use her powers, but the collar on her neck is preventing her from doing so. Reaching up and grasping on the green glowing collar, Ana tugs. No use, this thing is not going to budge. If anything, it seems like it's getting tighter. Her lungs are burning now, this is all too much. Taking a chance she glances behind her to see how far is her chaser. Which was a big mistake because she ends up tripping. Over what? She doesn't know, but she does know that she's dead for sure.

Ana falls to the ground, one of her hands landing on a piece of broken glass. She yelps as it digs into her flesh. However, Ana tries to ignore the pain, as she struggles to get up. Unfortunately for her, the person that was chasing her caught up. He forcefully holds her down, bringing his foot down on her back causing Ana to cry out. "Get off me!" Ana felt weak and she hated it. This collar felt like it was draining her. Not only of her powers, but her energy as well. Her assailant bends down covering her mouth with a cloth. He then takes her arms folding them over her back, tying them together with a small rope that was hidden in his jacket. He then proceeds to pick her up, throwing her over his shoulder, walking away.

Ana weakly thrashes in his hold. God, she was getting weaker by the minute. She yells behind the cloth, but it just comes out muffled. Suddenly a deep voice catches both of their attention "Hey!" Ana feels her heart jump with hope. She attempts to look at where the voice came from but was unable to when her attacker turned around to face the person. She can only listen to what is to come next.

"Put her down," The guy says. Her assailant speaks for the second time that night, the first being when he first encountered Ana.

"How about you mind your business guy."

"I'm not going to repeat myself." The guy sounds closer now. Her attacker chuckles, then abruptly drops Ana. She has no idea what happens next because when her body hit the ground so does her head, causing her vision to blur over and lose consciousness.

The sound of steady beeping and faint voices is what finally wakes Ana. It's obvious that she's in a hospital, but how did she get here? She opens her eyes, but immediately closes them. The light coming from the ceiling is too much to bear. Trying again, Ana slowly cracks them. She feels groggy, and her head is throbbing. Suddenly, the door opens, revealing a man. He doesn't have on scrubs or anything that shows he's a nurse, doctor or even a custodian. Confused, Ana watch as he walks in closing the door behind him.

"Hey, how're you feeling?" His voice sounds familiar. Ana narrows her eyes, then realization dawns on her. He's the one that saved her, now everything is coming back. She hastily brings her hands up to her neck expecting to feel the collar, but it was gone.

"Yeah, they had a hard time removing that. Left a nasty mark, I'm sorry about that." Ana traces the lines that run across her neck.

"Oh, it's alright, s'not your fault." Ana drops her hands and looks down. Noticing that her right one is bandaged up, oh right the glass. "Thank you, though, for helping me." She brings her attention back to him.

The stranger nods his head. "You're welcome. By the way, your powers will come back to you soon. That collar did a toll on you."

Ana's eyes widen a fraction, caught off guard. "Wh-wait how did you know I have powers?"

"I've seen that collar before I know what it does." Ana expression changed to one of suspicion.

"Who are you?" The guy then smiled, "Sam. Sam Wilson"


End file.
